suficiente
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Ada sederet kalimat yang rasanya susah aku ucapkan untuk dia, selalu dibelakangnya tak menjamin aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya dan mengatakan segala isi hati terlarang ini. Siapa aku? Hanya sekedar lelaki yang dia anggap teman biasa yang berada kesatuan team basket/#For Challenge Minor Character Appreciation/FuruHana


Ada sederet kalimat yang rasanya susah aku ucapkan untuk dia, selalu dibelakangnya tak menjamin aku bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya dan mengatakan segala isi hati terlarang ini. Siapa aku? Hanya sekedar lelaki yang dia anggap teman biasa yang berada kesatuan team basket Kirisaki Daichi. Dia terlampau jauh dari gapaian ku, terlalu jauh hingga aku melompat pun tak akan bisa sampai pada ujung jarinya sekalipun.

Berdiri menjadi bayangannya atas ia yang seorang cahaya.

Dan sekarang makin sulit untuk aku mengungkapkannya, karena dia sudah terlanjur dimiliki orang lain yang pasti menjamin kebahagiaannya kelak.

Disini, aku sendiri melihat bagaimana dia menampakkan senyum langka hanya dengan orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © _Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning: **Typo(s), OOC

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**suficiente'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_For 'Challengge Minor Characters Appreciation'_

Jam bebas dan Hanamiya keluar dari lima menit yang lalu dari gym sambil membawa ponsel tertempel di telinganya―menelphone seseorang entah siapa. Furuhashi tak peduli sekalipun ada senyuman di wajah sadis itu.

"Hashi!"

Furhashi menoleh saat suara Yamazaki memanggilnya, menawari botol minuman yang disambut anggukan singkat ia berdiri mengambilnya sendiri.

"Kau diam terus dari tadi, Hashi. Ada apa?" Hara mengambil posisi duduk di bangku panjang pinggir lapangan tepat dihadapan Furhashi.

Tak ada jawaban sampai dia mengusap mulut basah akibat air minumnya, mengabaikan begitu saja dan memilih keluar daripada keadaan diamnya terus menjadi pertanyaan teman seteamnya. Memang biasa saja jika Furuhashi Koujiro diam tapi tidak wajar jika wajah datarnya sedikit berekspresi muram. Itu disadari oleh Hara, karena segalanya tidak akan pernah luput dari pengamatan tersembunyinya di balik rambut.

Langkahnya terkesan biasa menuju toilet namun lama kelamaan memelan saat mendengar suara sang kapten sekaligus pelatih Kirisaki daichi yang tengah menelphone.

"Diam kau, Kiyoshi! Jangan menggodaku terus! Ah ya terserah padamu mau menunggu kapan yang jelas aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli. Sudah lah, sialan aku sibuk. Jaa."

Terdengar bunyi ponsel flip yang ditutup asal tanda bahwa hubungan telphone berakhir, Furuhashi panik mencari tempat bersembunyi. Mati ia jika ketahuan habis menguping pembicaraan Hanamiya Makoto dengan si _'hati besi' _dari Seirin itu.

Langsung berlari ke tembok di belakangnya yang menjadi tempat ia bersembunyi dari jangkauan Hanamiya. Ia berdiri disitu meski Hanamiya sudah pergi melewatinya sedari tadi tanpa ketahuan.

Selamanya akan terus seperti ini, berada di tempat tak kasat mata bagi Hanamiya. Dan Furuhashi tidak akan pernah berani menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Hanamiya.

.

.

.

"Hashi?"

Furhashi yang daritadi sibuk membuka payung langsung menoleh, melihat Hanamiya didepannya ia mencoba mengacuhkannya.

"Kalau tidak bisa bilang saja kenapa sih? Sini!" Secara paksa Hanamiya merebut payung Furhashi dan membantu membukakan payung sialan yang parahnya susah sekali dibuka. "Beli yang baru makanya, ini sudah rusak!" Payung terbuka itu diberikan lagi ke pemiliknya sambil marah-marah tidak jelas.

Furhashi tak heran karena memang itulah sifat Hanamiya.

"Ya."―menjadi sahutan singkat Furhashi yang sedang malas bicara hari ini. Terkesan diam dan tambah datar wajahnya dari jam pelajaran tadi.

Niatnya sih ingin langsung pulang ke rumah, tapi melihat Hanamiya sepertinya tidak membawa payung atau apapun sebagai pelindung hujan membuat lelaki bermata ikan mati ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk menapakki tangga.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Spontan ia menawari Hanamiya pulang bersama, padahal tadi ia sendiri nampak selalu menghindari lelaki ini.

Hanamiya menyeringai melihat temannya sebegitu peduli karena ia tidak biasa mendapat perhatian lebih oleh teman steamnya sekalipun.

"Hahaha... Kau sedang baik sekali, Hashi. Ada apa ini? Apakah gunung fuji akan meletus?"

Bola matanya merotasi bosan, "Bisakah hargai sedikit tawaran temanmu ini?"

"Tidak bisa. Hahahaha..." Tertawa sinis menanggapi niat baik Furuhashi, tapi bagi Hanamiya itu seperti lelucon saja.

Terjadilah salam paham yang tidak mereka sadari. Padahal Furhashi begitu serius menawari dan akan mengantarkan Hanamiya pulang sampai ke apartemenya tapi ditanggapi dengan asal. Kalau hujan tidak deras mungkinkah Furhashi akan mengabaikan Hanamiya sendirian disini? Mungkin tidak.

Tanpa Hanamiya ketahui, _small forward_nya ini peduli padanya.

"Yo, Hanamiya!"

Kedua kepala beda pemilik itu menuju asal suara keras.

Kiyoshi Teppei sedang melambaikan tangan membawa payung menuju Kirisaki daichi, sambil memanggil nama Hanamiya. Sudah cukup membuat hati Furhashi yang terkesan dingin ini terasa sakit diremas. Raut kesal terpancar samar dari wajah datarnya, apalagi ketika Kiyoshi menepuk kepala Hanamiya yang ditepis kasar.

Andaikan saja...

"Ayo pulang."

"Kau lama sekali, bodoh! Tidak tahu apa aku menunggu disini sudah kedinginan?"

"Ya sudah, aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Jangan harap!"

Setelahnya, kehadiran Furhashi terabaikan, terlupakan begitu saja. Hingga dirinya pergi meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Sungguh Furuhashi sangat menyesali pertemuannya dengan Hanamiya kali ini.

Dan sekali lagi Hanamiya tidak tahu, ada seseorang yang menangis dibawah guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

"Dimana Hanamiya?" Tanya Yamazaki berteriak menggemakan suaranya di gym tersebut, kepalanya liar bergerak mencari dimana si pelatih sekaligus kapten mereka itu.

"Dia keluar." Sahut Kentaro terbangun oleh teriakan Yamazaki tadi, sedang enak-enaknya tidur malah diganggu oleh suara cempreng si shooting guard Kirisaki ini.

Yamazaki berdecak, padahal latihan harusnya dimulai sebentar lagi. Biasanya juga dia sudah muncul sambil mencak-mencak jika ada saja anggotanya yang dilihat tidak sesuai keinginannya. Yah moodnya selalu naik turun, jika sedang mood bagus dia diam kalau jelek yang kena pasti anak-anak klub basket. Tapi sekarang dia pergi entah kemana.

"Kemana?" Kini Hara yang bertanya, mulutnya masih sibuk memainkan permen karet.

"Ngga tau, yang jelas tadi aku lihat dia keluar, ijinnya sih mau pipis. Gak tau mau pipis apa telphonan sambil pipis."

Mendengar penjelasan Kentaro mendadak membuat tubuh Yamazaki merinding, dia tidak sanggup membayangkan jika benar Hanamiya buang air kecil sambil telphonan. Kalau ponselnya jatuh pas klosetnya masih ada air seninya bagaimana? Oh oke sekarang imajinasi Yamazaki jadi menjijikan berkat Kentaro Seto ini.

"Sialan kau Kentaro! Gara-gara kau pikiranku jadi tidak jelas!"

"Siapa yang suruh?"

"Furuhashi, coba kau susul Hanamiya." Suruh Hara pada lelaki berambut hitam sebelahnya yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Sedangkan yang disuruh melirik sinis mengirimkan pesan lewat kontak mata bahwa ia menolak. Hara mengerti maksud dari Furuhashi masih memaksa, "Ayolah, kau tidak lihat dua orang nista itu? Tidak akan selesai bertengkar kalau Hanamiya tidak datang kan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak kau saja sana yang dari tadi santai-santai tidak jelas?"

"Permen karet ku belum habis."

Kalau boleh, Furuhashi rasanya ingin menjambak rambut panjang Hara. Tapi akhirnya ia berdiri juga keluar gym. Dalam hati Hara bersorak dan kemudian tidur-tiduran santai.

Langkah kakinya agak dipaksa, tidak ikhlas terlihat jelas dari raut datarnya. Kalau bukan karena yang dicari ini Hanamiya Makoto juga Furuhashi malas. Sangat malas.

Teman-temannya memang tidak ada yang bisa di harapkan dalam bentuk apapun, tidak ada gunanya.

Memang mereka pikir Hanamiya itu anak TK yang tersesat apa? Memang Kirisaki Daichi merupakan sekolah besar, tapi Hanamiya disini bukan baru tadi pagi masuk kemari. Jadi tidak mungkin tersesat mencari gym?

Furuhashi terus mengomel dalam hati lantas bibirnya masih terkatup diam seperti biasa. Toh ia mencari Hanamiya juga.

"Hanamiya!" Ia berteriak di dalam toilet pria. Sepi tidak ada orang setelah teriakan keempat Furuhashi yakin Hanamiya tidak disini. Lantas dimana?

Perasaannya jadi tidak enak, mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu lalu lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu pergi ke UKS? Tidak ada salahnya mengecek. Furuhashi pun berlari menuju UKS. Berharap semuanya tidak apa-apa.

Setibanya ia langsung membuka pintu dengan papan diatasnya bertuliskan ruang kesehatan, berniat berteriak memanggil nama orang yang sedari tadi tapi rasanya niatan itu tertelan.

Mata yang mendapat sebutan ikan matinya membelalak, mulut menganga lebar.

Dia terkejut, kaget bercampur tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Furuhahsi berusaha diam tidak berteriak―karena memang bukan keahliannya untuk mengeluarkan suara keras―dan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya rapa-rapat saat dimana ia berdiri sekarang di depan sebuah pintu laknat tempat orang yang ia kenal―dan ia cintai―sedang bercumbu begitu panas, tepat didepan matanya. Sungguh, jika memang bisa mata ini biarkanlah mati seperti sebutan orang padanya.

Cukup, perasaannya sudah dilukai sebegitu dalam olehnya. Tidak satu kali, tapi berkali-kali dan ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Dalam hati sudah bersumpa tidak akan ada nama Hanamiya Makoto lagi di dalam otaknya.

"Ugh... Ha-hashi?" Sadar ada yang melihat mereka, Hanamiya segera mendorong tubuh besar Kiyoshi dari atas tubuhnya. "Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Maaf mengganggu."

Furuhashi berlari pergi menghindari Hanamiya, tidak peduli pemuda itu akan mengejarnya atau tidak karena Furuhashi sendiri tidak berharap akan disusul. Semuanya sudah jelas. Tidak akan ada harapan lagi untuknya. Tidak sampai kapanpun.

Padahal sebenarnya Hanamiya tengah mengejarnya, berniat menjelaskan semua pada Furuhashi. Jujur saja Hanamiya merasa bersalah. Dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Hanamiya Makoto merasakan bersalah. Setelah penjelasan Hara waktu itu.

"_Ara, sepertinya Hashi menyukaimu."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku melihatnya, Hanamiya. Sangat jelas, saat kau sedang menelphone Kiyoshi Teppei wajah orang itu jadi kelihatan sedih. Ah aku jadi prihatin padanya."_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Hanamiya ingin mengatakan maaf pada seseorang.

Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk mengejar Furuhashi. Saat dia sedang mengganggu kesenangannya, biasanya Hanamiya akan marah-marah dan membentak si tersangka tanpa pandang bulu. Namun sekarang, terasa beda.

Saat itu, Hanamiya sendiri pun tidak percaya pada perkataan Hara jika Furuhashi menyukainya.

"Hashi!"

Si pemilik nama yang kini tengah berdiri di bawah salah satu pohon besar yang ada di Kirisaki Daichi tak menoleh, bergeming pun tidak. Padangannya tambah kosong menatap daun yang gugur diatasnya. Dramatis sekali.

"Hashi―"

"Ah, maaf Hanamiya. Kalau selama ini aku sudah lancang menyukaimu."

Hanamiya terdiam, menunggu kalimat yang keluar dari Furhashi didepannya.

"Aku sekarang sadar siapa aku. Maka dari itu―cukup sampai disini perasaan ini ada untukmu. Berbahagialah."

"Hashi, berhenti bicara!"

"Sudah cukup aku menyukaimu, cukup aku disakiti tiap hari. Semuanya cukup. Biarkan aku bahagia maka aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia. Sekarang aku tak akan pernah melarang apapun yang kau lakukan, sukai dan apapun. Terserah, aku akan mencoba tidak peduli. Itu saja." Demi tuhan! Ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hanamiya dengar dari Furuhashi dan nada langka dari mulut lelaki tersebut. Nada getar menahan sesuatu yang Hanamiya sendiri tidak tahu.

"Hashi, dengar. Ma―"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar maafmu, Hanamiya. Karena dari awal aku lah yang salah. Tidak pernah sadari akan posisi. Hahh..." Tubuh Furhashi berbalik menghadap Hanamiya, masih berwajah datar makin tanpa emosi. "Jangan pernah ingat bahwa aku pernah memiliki rasa ini, dan aku juga tidak akan pernah ingat."

Setelahnya Furuhashi melangkah, melewati Hanamiya disampingnya dan meninggalkan begitu saja.

Meninggalkan segalanya, karena semua sudah cukup bagi Furuhashi Koujiro untuk Hanamiya Makoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#

#

#

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Epilogue#**

Furuhashi mencak-mencak dalam hati menunggu Yamazaki dan Hara yang pasti lupa akan janji mereka bertemu di halte bus sama untuk menuju Onsen. Tapi sampai bis tumpangan mereka tunggu kepala oranye dan perak itu tidak datang.

Mendesah lelah akhirnya lelaki berponi sebelah itu memilih duduk di bangku halte dibelakangnya, lelah juga daritadi berdiri tidak jelas menunggu hal yang entah kapan akan datang.

Saat dia berbalik dan akan melangkah tiba-tiba dikagetkan suara kencang dari arah sampingnya, belum sempat menghindar sesuatu sudah menghantam tubuhnya hingga terjatuh. Bertubrukan dengan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"A-adu-duh..." Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur tanah.

"A-ano, ma-maafkan aku! Aku memang ceroboh sampai berlari tidak lihat jalan." Orang yang tadi menabrak Furhashi berteriak meminta maaf sambil berkali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Berisik!" Berusaha berdiri tapi tubuhnya terasa sakit, apa tabrakannya sangat keras ya? Sebenarnya orang ini sedang kenapa sih, kok bisa berlarian di trotoar begini?

"Ah maaf." Sebuah tangan terulur menawari Furuhashi bangun, merasa tidak memungkinkan ia bisa bangun sendiri kahirnya agak terpaksa ia menerima. Lelaki itu menarik tubuh Furuhashi sampai bisa berdiri. "Maaf ya, sepertinya aku terlambat jadi buru-buru."

"Memang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Furuhashi sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terkena debu.

"Kanagawa."

Baru sadar, sepertinya Furuhashi tahu seragam yang dipakai lelaki yang ternyata berkacamata ini.

"Ka-kalau kau?"

"Aku mau ke onsen bersama teman seteamku. Tapi mereka sampai sekarang tidak muncul juga." Jelas Furuhashi menghela nafas lagi, dia sudah 15 menit menunggu disini tapi tidak datang juga hingga saat ini. Mereka lupa apa sengaja lupa?

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu bersama? Tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Mata kosong tanpa pandangan Furhashi melirik pada lelaki berambut coklat disampingnya, ia heran. Apa orang ini tidak tahu siapa dia, padahal sudah jelas dari seragam basket yang ia kenakan bahwa Furuhashi dari Kirisaki daichi. Team yang sudah dikenal tidak jujurnya dan licik dalam bermain. Dikenal buruk oleh semua pemain. Tapi orang ini tidak merasakannya. Dia ini tidak tahu atau bagaimana? Bukannya dia juga pemain basket? Jelas dari jaket yang dia pakai dari sekolah mana. Salah satu sekolah yang terkenal di kalangan basket.

"Terserah." Shutnya singkat melangkah menuju bangku, tapi agak terseok gara-gara insiden tadi.

Lelaki itu inisitif membantu memapah.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan ya? Namamu? Sekolah?"

"Furuhashi Koujiro, Kirisaki Daichi."

"Wooo... Kirisaki Daichi! Aku―"

Furuhashi tidak akan pernah tahu takdir akan memberikan balasan apa padanya atas kesabaran perasaan selama ini.

.

.

.

End~

.

.

.

**A/N:**

Akhirnya selesai setelah berhari-hari berusaha masuk fanfiction sampe nangis-nangis minta tolong srukk *elap ingus*

Oke, jujur saya suka banget sama pair ini selain ImaHana. Berasa Furuhashi tuh udah kenal sama Hanamiya luar dalam. Tapi karena ada dua saingan yaitu Kiyoshi sama Imayoshi akhirnya Furu aku pasangin sama orang lain XD

Iya, orang yang terakhir jarang yang tahu pasti. Dia baru muncul winter cup kemarin nggantiin Kise. Tahu kan? Gak tahu ya? XD Nakamura Shinya lho...

Semoga terhibur dan mohon krisannya senpai~ *blink


End file.
